In Your Eyes
by Happy Emo
Summary: SASUNARUSASU 'Highschool AU' Sasuke enters Konoha high, causing a certain blond to envy everything about the Uchiha. But their feelings soon turn out to be quite opposite.
1. the first chapter

Authors Notes: **Yumi-Chan** here Nyahaha! My first Fan fiction! I hope you all enjoy this. Review please!

Disclaimers: Naruto and all of the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san.

All songs and band names used in this story belong to their respective owners

Summary: SasuNaru/ NaruSasu. High School Setting.

Sasuke is a new student entering Grade.10 in Konoha High. Naruto is a rebel and outgoing teen, all of his friends immediately befriending Sasuke. Naruto is soon jealous of the attention Sasuke receives from… Everyone! Soon angered, and questioned about his disliking for Sasuke. Naruto realizes it's actually the complete opposite.

Warnings: Shonen-ai in later chapters. (You know you love it) But if you have a problem with boy looove then don't read. Ish that simple. And, quite a lot of swearing, so if you wish to protect your virgin little ears than I suggest you don't read it.

Opening Song: Pieces – Sum41

* * *

Chapter One

_If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own_

_-_Sum 41

The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon, beginning a new day for the countless individuals that scrambled about the streets at this early hour. Though some preferred to wait until the alarm clock screamed its wake up call next to your ear, forcing you, rather irritatingly out of your slumber. One of those particular types of people, whom now appeared as a lump of blankets huddled over an undersized mattress, favoured _not_ to welcome the coming of the latest morning.

The heap of blankets stirred slowly, due to the life form that was presently in a deep sleep beneath them. He stopped moving, hanging a limp hand off the side of the bed. The digital alarm clock near the bed flashed its neon green numerals as the minutes increased. It now presented the horrid numbers that the occupant of the bed loathed setting eyes upon, 7:00 am. The loud beeping erupted noisily throughout the room. A tired groan was emitted and the figure rolled over grouchily… over the side of the bed.

"Aw shit…" The young boy was exposed from the blankets as he hit the hardwood floorboards with an excruciating _thump_. His blonde hair untidily fell over his eyes as he sat up, clad in only boxers. He stood, turning to the most despised object in his reality. He made a tired fist and slammed it onto the clock, it instantaneously shut up afterwards. The scrawny boy made his way inelegantly into the bathroom, looking into the mirror at his face. Three whisker-like scars stood out on each cheek, his half-lidded cerulean eyes staring back at himself.

"Naruto!" An older voice called from outside the room.

"Wha d'ya want Iruka…?" Naruto mumbled back. Turning on the sink and letting the chilly water run into his hands. He splashed it onto his face, eager to rid himself of the tired appearance.

"Hurry up!" Iruka hollered back, rather meaninglessly. Naruto lived in a moderately acceptable looking apartment with his adoptive parent, Iruka. Iruka took Naruto in when he was quite young; he was on his own and felt sorry for the blonde orphan who had lost his parents to a murderer.

Naruto chose to respond with a nod that Iruka, most definitely didn't see due to the walls parting them (unless of course the middle-aged man had some form of X-ray vision.). Now, lets discuss Naruto shall we? The now fifteen year-old boy with messy blonde hair that naturally spiked up here and there. The personality of his is one that many people wouldn't really desire to mess around with. His punk like appearance and rebel attitude is what describes the high-spirited and sociable teen best, on the outside that is…. He hides his true self regularly, his hurting, fearing and alone true self. But as long as he had his friends, Iruka, and a large amount of instant Ramen… He was capable of sticking with his positive exterior.

After his business in the bathroom, he walked (more lively this time) into his bedroom, carelessly throwing on whatever clothes caught his eye. Which at the moment, appeared to be slightly oversized jeans and a black T-shirt with a 'System Of a Down' logo on the front. He dragged himself out of the room and into the small kitchen. He pulled out a chair and sat at the kitchen table, which only really consisted of two chairs because theoretically, that's all they needed.

"Good morning!" Iruka chortled, placing a plate of pancakes before Naruto. These energetic and happy morning moods were a daily routine for Iruka. They didn't really seem to faze Naruto anymore. And plus, it was pretty good to have someone actually excited in the mornings. Naruto picked up his fork and dove hungrily into the food. Iruka continued as he sat down with his own plate, "Oh by the way-" he stopped to take a drink of his milk, "Your school called this morning. There is a new student joining your class today, you're supposed to show him around and introduce him and all that."

Naruto looked up, "New student eh…?" Iruka nodded. And that was pretty much it of the morning conversation. _And I have to show him around… what a pain in the ass _Naruto mentally laughed at himself _I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru _He smirked, thinking about his slothful friend. Naruto left his plate on the table, not bothering to put it away. Iruka and him have both become aware that Naruto is… pretty useless around the house when it comes to cleaning. The said teen wandered over to his room once more, slinging his black bag over his shoulder and shoving his MP3 headphones into his ears.

"Alright, Bye Iruka!" Naruto waved as he walked out the door. Iruka looked up from the newspaper he was now occupying himself with and smiled, waving back. Naruto shut the door behind him and dashed down the hallway. He walked to the end of the hall and made a left turn. "Dammit!" He glared at the elevators, which were now highly decorated with 'Out of Order' signs. Naruto growled and lifted an 'inappropriate' finger to the elevators. Unsatisfied, he made his way farther down the hall to the stairwell. Kicking the door open and jumping down the ugly concrete stairs every so often as they spiralled their way to the bottom.

He walked through the lobby, grunting as the desk clerk cheerily greeted him. Naruto continued walking out, stopping at the bus stop outside the door. He hated taking the city bus to school, it smelt awful, garbage was thrown everywhere and worst of all, they were more crowded than anything you could imagine. The mobile billboard/ dumpster lurched to a stop and swung its doors open, allowing the blonde to step on and shove his way through to an empty seat. Luckily, it wasn't _as _crowded today, meaning people weren't clinging to the bars on the roof and huddled against each other due to lack of any other place to move to. He eyed everyone on the bus, leaning casually against the seat and pressing play on his Mp3. A dark haired boy sat a couple seats down and across from where he was. He was alone, holding a messenger bag containing new looking books on his lap. Naruto eyed him curiously, never noticing him on here before.

The newcomer had raven black hair and was hunched over slightly. He wore jeans that were fairly tight and a black shirt under an open sweatshirt. Naruto studied him, though making sure he wasn't noticed. He slightly chuckled to himself, _yup, emo._ The wristbands, tight jeans and face concealing black haircut. Naruto didn't need to think twice about that, half of his friends were emo. Seeing Shikamaru, Shino and Neji everyday kind of made him aware of what they were like.

Naruto focused his attention away from the random teen that recently stole his awareness. He looked down at his own book bag, remembering the homework assigned. "Shit!" Naruto said aloud, earning a glare from the plump woman seated beside him. _I'll just grab it off of Kiba. Hah, what're friends for? _Naruto relaxed again, soon forgetting about the 'emo' one. The bus stopped suddenly, Naruto stood and hastily scrambled out of the bus doors.

People crowded outside of the school, awaiting their horrid fate of hearing the bell and entering the deathly hellhole called a high school. Naruto made his way out to the back of the school, hiding within one of the corners behind the tall brick building were two of his friends, Kiba and Neji. Kiba leaned against the wall talking to a bored looking Neji. Naruto laughed, interrupting the conversation. Kiba looked over and grinned at his friend. Naruto and Kiba have been best friends for… who knows how long. The blonde and the dog loving brunette always seemed to get along perfectly, whether it was the similarities in their personality or the type of music they listened to. Neji, on the other hand, wasn't Naruto's favourite person, though they didn't dislike each other either.

"Hey Uzumaki!" Kiba came out of the shadow the school provided to sling a friendly arm around his friend. A large, shaggy white dog followed, lifting its front paws to lean on Naruto.

"Hey Kiba, Hi Hyuuga." Naruto nodded in Neji's direction. Now aware of the large paws that clung to Naruto's stomach, the blonde looked down and patted the dog over the head, before Kiba pulled him away. "Hello to you to Akamaru." Naruto then remembered Iruka's words from that morning. "Ah, there's a new guy in our school today. I'm supposed to show him around or something." Kiba snickered at that.

"Why the hell would they choose you of all people Naruto?" Kiba's grin still remained on his face.

"Shaddup dog-boy" Naruto retorted. And at that, the bell rang penetratingly through the atmosphere around them. Naruto and Kiba grinned at each other. Neji silently left into the school. Naruto waited until the dark haired boy shooed his dog off, luckily, Akamaru knew the way back to Kiba's house.

"So, d'ya know who this new guy is? Anything about him?" They walked through the double doors at the back of the school. Naruto shook his head in reply. Kiba chuckled, "Anyways, we have History first thing. See ya there Uzumaki." Kiba turned and walked the opposite direction. The metal lockers stood before Naruto, he fiddled with the lock, entering the correct numbers. Throwing his bag in and hastily grabbing the correct books, Naruto sped off to his destination.

The class was already occupying the room, except for the newest member who just rushed in and collapsed into a desk next to Kiba, and of course the teacher, who was probably off reading porn. "Hey Naruto… Dude, why the hell are you always late for class?" Kiba moved so that he was sitting sideways in his chair and facing Naruto.

The bright haired teen just shrugged, grinning somewhat sadistically. "Heeey, Kiba-Kuuuuun" Naruto called out, rather loudly.

"Fuck… what the hell do you want now?" Kiba glared and hunched down in his seat. Naruto always used this tone of voice when wanting something. Or just to annoy Kiba, it usually happened to be the second option.

Naruto lost the annoying tone immediately, making a slight pouting face. "Gimme the homework Dog-boy."

"HA! When you ask like that there's no way in hell I will!" Kiba laughed obnoxiously. Naruto growled and was about to explode angrily when a lazy voice emitted itself from behind them.

"Do you guys ever shut the hell up? What a pain in the ass…" The boy from behind them sighed, lifting his head where is lay on his arms.

"Shikamaru! I never noticed you were even there!" Naruto grinned.

"I was sleeping you idiot." The lazy boy answered. "Until you two screwed it up for me." Naruto then turned completely around in his chair to face Shikamaru. He attempted the most pathetically stupid looking puppy eyed expression to the boy he now faced. "No… I'm not lending you my homework."

"Aw. Screw it!" Naruto turned again and sat the right way in chair, folding his arms over his chest and leaning over his untidy bundle of books and loose paper. Naruto was about to open his mouth once more before a tall man with silvery hair that stuck up particularly… odd, to one side. Following him was a boy with raven black hair, tight-ish jeans and… Naruto immediately sat up in his desk. "Y-You're the emo kid from the bus!" Naruto proclaimed out loud.

"Uzumaki! Shut up!" The man yelled, the 'emo-kid' looked up at Naruto and the corner of his mouth very slightly curled up into an almost unnoticed grin.

"Yeah, yeah…" Naruto huffed, leaning onto his chair as Kiba snickered loudly beside him. "This the new guy Kakashi?" Kakashi nodded.

"This is, Sasuke Uchiha. You all have to be good to him. Naruto, as you know. You're in charge of him." Kakashi placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, shoving him forward slightly. The girls within the class were currently obsessing over Sasuke's looks and giggling loudly within one another. "Go sit in front of the blonde loudmouth." Sasuke didn't say anything, just walked and sat before Naruto.

Naruto leaned forward and poked at the new comers shoulder. "Hey Uchiha. Welcome to Konoha high… and History class. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto pointed a thumb to himself as the dark haired teen turned around.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka, and this is Shikamaru Nara." Kiba pointed from himself then to Shikamaru's once again unconscious and snoring form.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, then to Kiba and back to Naruto. His black eyes slightly concealed by his lengthy hair. "Thanks…" His voice was cool and calm. "Could you tell me about everyone here…? I kind of need introductions."

"Gladly! There aren't that many people in this school. So for Grade Ten, these are all the students. We're all in the same class; I have no idea why this place is so unpopulated. But anyways…" Naruto stopped himself from rambling and pointed across the room to a quite looking boy sitting in the back of a row. "That there is Shino, he hangs out with us. Same with Gaara, Neji and Kankurou." Naruto pointed to different people throughout the room. The ones he had introduced all appeared to be wearing dark colours and had the 'punk' or rebel kind of look that Naruto had. "And of course Kiba and Shikamaru too. As for the chicks here…" Naruto pointed to a group of three girls who were talking and giggling loudly. "Sakura, Ino and TenTen. My advice… avoid them. Creepy fan girls if you ask me." Naruto faked a shudder.

"Naruto has the hots for Sakura…" Kiba blurted out.

"WHAT? Dude… that was a long time ago! I got over it!" Naruto's face was now slightly flushed.

"You got over it what… last month! When she didn't agree to go on a date with you and you FINALLY came to the conclusion that she's a heartless bi-t-ch." Kiba laughed loudly after extending 'bitch'. Earning a death glare from Naruto, if only looks could kill.

"Anyways. The only people left are the creepy thick eye-browed Lee, Shikamaru's childhood friend Chouji. Temari and Hinata… Who Kiba is _madly_ in _love_ with!" Naruto stated, Kiba opened his mouth to protest but just ended up hiding his face, which was now almost crimson red. "I advise you to stay with us. You don't want to be attacked by the rabid girls. And Lee is just… creepy in my opinion." Naruto laughed. "Oh yeah! So you were on the bus this morning right?"

Sasuke nodded and was about to reply, until three, brightly coloured, living magnets bombarded him with girlish screams. Naruto groaned and sat back into his chair. Kiba had gotten over his blushing and turned this way as three girls surrounded him.

"Hey Sasuke-kun I'm Sakura Haruno!" Her honeyed voice spilt from her mouth as she presented herself to Sasuke. The dark haired boy let out an annoyed sigh and looked at Naruto with somewhat helpless eyes. Naruto looked back at him, sympathetic, not wanting his first day to be ruined by the three fanatical girls.

"Hey, just leave the guy alone. No clinging to him today!" Naruto announced to the giggling girls. Muttering insults under his breath.

"Shut up Naruto!" Ino spoke, Naruto flinched as she openly clung to Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke looked annoyed, feeling arms suddenly wrap around his neck and pull him close, he suddenly stated. "Get off of me…" His voice was almost inaudible. They didn't listen. "Get-OFF-of-me" He said more clearly, a touch of anger in his voice. Naruto smirked as they removed themselves and walked away, pouting the whole way.

"In your case… You may have to get used to that." Naruto chuckled, Sasuke nodded in return.

* * *

End Chapter One

A/N: I know Kankurou and Temari and supposed to be older but… it worked out better this way, so in this one they're the same age as everyone.

I hope you enjoyed! My first try for fan fictions. Review and/or Critique!

Flames are tolerated… and ignored. XP

I'm only going to post the second chapter after a couple reviews are received


	2. the second chapter

Authors Notes: **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**

Disclaimer: YES! I own Naruto! And Michael Jackson is President of U.S.A! Ahem

Warnings: Swearing, insults etc. The beginning of a very angry Naruto… Shonen-ai in later chapters.

Opening Song: Chop Suey – System of a Down

**THANK YOOOU'S!**

**I didn't expect such wonderful reviews for just… the first chapter! I LURVES YOU ALL! And so many hits already too**

To Nadramon: I don't think "The sand squad" are even going to be related in this fic, so no triplets. Emo could be considered a type of music lots of people listen to (like me) most of the time the lyrics are all depressing and suicidal, though ish still really good (See 'Billy Talent', 'Nightmare of You', 'Mindless Self-Indulgence' etc.). It's a style for many people too, their personalities are sometimes prettydepressing and quiet and all that, but they're really nice when you get to know them. They wear a lot of black and somewhat tight jeans, and have AWESOMELY sexy hair! And yes, I believe this fic will be KibaHina too.

To everyone else: HUGS ALL AROUND! Thank you sooooo much!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Why have you forsaken me?  
__In your eyes forsaken me,  
__In your thoughts forsaken me,  
__In your heart forsaken me, oh,  
__trust in my self-righteous suicide,  
__I cry when angels deserve to die  
_-System of a Down

The afternoon bell rang throughout the school, freeing the students that studied within its walls for… about an hour. Everyone abruptly left the classrooms and shoved their way to the lockers, collecting their lunches and heading out the doors. Naruto rambled endlessly to the school's newcomer, Sasuke. "Sasuke, go get all your shit from your locker and come meet us all behind the school." Naruto elbowed the dark haired boy as he left for his own.

Outside the doors of the ominous school, the peculiarly bright sun was far up in the air, showing off an entirely cloudless day. Naruto swore it stayed nice only for the reason that they were forced to sit through hours of mind labour rather than enjoy the outdoors. "Damn sunlight… you're against me aren't you!" Naruto made a fist and threatened the air above him, earning a small _whack _on the head from Gaara who suddenly appeared from behind him.

"You're talking to the sky…?" The red haired boy questioned, raising an eyebrow at the bizarre behaviour of his friend (not like Naruto never IS strange in the first place).

"Eh? Ah… Haha! Of course not Gaara!" Naruto added, a odd tone in his voice. They both walked out behind the school, approaching a specific group of boys who had occupied an aged picnic table. "Hey everyone!" Naruto waved unceremoniously, looking around at everyone and taking a seat on a bench beside Sasuke and Kiba.

"Ah wuz finkin' " Kiba suggested, his voice distorted due to the sandwich he was currently eating. The brunette swallowed and continued, "D'ya guys want to go to the arcade tomorrow after school or something?"

"I can't tomorrow… the next day?" Shino spoke up.

"Yeah sure, whatever. The next day then? That alright with you all?" Kiba questioned, glancing around at the seven other boys around him.

"Yeah sure. I have nothing better to do anyways." Kankurou chuckled. ((My god! He speaks!XP ))

And after a hushed moment of silence, other than the noise caused by Kiba's disturbing chewing noises. "So Sasuke, is it? How do you like our horrid hellhole of a school?" Neji inquired timidly, Sasuke just shrugged in return.

"You don't seem to talk much. Ya alright in there?" Naruto poked Sasuke's side enquiringly.

"He doesn't need to talk, you ramble on enough for the both of you." The dog boy proclaimed, smiling.

"Shaddup Inuzuka!" Naruto stood to face Kiba, slightly pushing Sasuke in the process.

"How about you try and make me?" Kiba retorted, standing up as well.

"Fucker!"

"Asshole!"

The verbal abuse flew back and forth between the overly loud brunette and blonde. Sasuke smirked and lowered his head; forcing himself to hold in a small, quiet laughter. But, it didn't stay within him long. Sasuke laughed out loud at Naruto and Kiba. Naruto turned and stared at the dark haired boy's sudden outburst.

"My god… He knows how to laugh!" Kiba said in awe. Sasuke face just returned to its emotionless state.

"Everyone knows how to laugh, stupid!" Naruto coughed back, attempting to maintain their pointless argue. And sadly enough, it did carry on. And a large enough waste of time, since it in fact wasted the entire lunch hour. Immediately when the bell rang, Kiba and Naruto nonchalantly stopped fighting and turned to their peers as if there were no random foul language soaring throughout the air moments ago.

As everyone walked back into the school doors to continue the couple hours left of torture, Shikamaru elbowed Sasuke's side and mumbled, "How those two manage to stay best friends really beats me…" Sasuke nodded and chuckled quietly.

The day finally came to an end, the rushing teens scrambled out the doorways and headed home, in order to take full advantage of the time they had left for the rest of the day. And outside the schoolyard, a helpless raven-haired boy was being attacked once again, by his (already) rabid fan girls. "Sasuke" Sakura cooed, clinging onto his arm as if her life depended on cutting the circulation from the boys limb.

"I really feel sorry for you…" Naruto proceeded out the doors and towards where Sasuke was being mauled. _How can they be so clingy to you already? Why didn't I EVER receive attention like that…? _Naruto sighed to himself then began attempting to pry the brightly haired female off with the use of mere force. Sasuke was confused as Naruto harshly tore her hand free and pushed it to herself. Sakura stared from one boy to the other and turned her heel, walking away with a pouting look on her face. "That got rid of her…" the blonde nodded to Sasuke and began walking to the bus stop, the new teen following closely behind with his hands shoved in his pockets and looking down at the ground before him. Naruto looked over his shoulder; _he's not THAT great is he? Gah! I sound so jealous. _Naruto growled out loud to himself, earning a questionable look from others who passed by.

"Hey, Sasuke. You busy today?" Naruto inquired as they sat at the bench waiting for their only means of transportation at the moment. Sasuke shook his head, _silent as always, _Naruto thought to himself. "Want to hang out?" The blonde smiled.

"Yeah sure." Sasuke forced a smile in return. Naruto leaned back against the bench _well, he isn't that bad…_ As the bus pulled up to where they sat, Sasuke continued, "You can come over to my place. My brother's kind of over protective so I can't really leave the house without his consent." They stepped onto the bus and took a seat next to each other on the worn-out barf coloured seats.

"Your brother? What about your parents?"

Sasuke paused then looked down, "Uh, they died when I was seven. Killed in a car crash."

Naruto eyes widened, an empathetic tone in his voice, "Yeah, my parents died a little while after I was born. I was an orphan until Iruka adopted me." His voice changed to a more cheerful (though fake) tone when he neared the end of his comment.

Sasuke nodded. "How did they die…?"

Now it was the blonde's turn to create and awkward silence between them. "Oh uh, just… an unpleasant incident. Yeah." Sasuke was about to counter Naruto's statement when the exuberant teen interrupted him, trying to change the subject. "So, uhm… what… kind of, umm- music do you listen to?" Sasuke just looked at him, a look in his face displaying the words 'do you seriously need to ask that?' "Uhhh… right. Emo huh?" Naruto chuckled uneasily. And the rest of the bus ride consisted on Naruto asking random, yet obvious, questions, attempting to get his mind off the particular event that was brought up between them.

The bus finally came to a stop, just a little ways away from where Naruto usually got off, just not on this occasion of being invited to someone else's place. The said blonde stared up at the towering building before him. Almost the entire structure was made of glass and Naruto had a strong urge to run an extremely large diamond over the surface of the place. He grinned inwardly, watching in his mind as the glasses shattered and all that was left were the floors and different rooms exposed to the air. How odd would that be? "Here it is," Sasuke mumbled, pulling Naruto out of his sadistic and chaotic daydream.

They walked in through the rotating doors, Naruto having yet another childish urge to continuously scurry around in them. But once again, he fought off that temptation. They were both completely silent, making their way through the extremely large and highly decorated lobby/waiting area/café, on the inside, Naruto was growling. Thinking about his apartment and the crappy, crowded lobby with a small population. For some reason, he felt odd here, looking around at all the men and women dressed in, somewhat 'finer' clothing. And Naruto parading around in his punk-like-with-numerous-holes-in-jeans getup. And then there was Sasuke too, his clothing may be in better condition than Naruto's but the depressed looking male didn't fit in very well either.

They walked into the very spaced out elevators, and instantaneously when the doors closed… the cheesy elevator music began to play. "Oh fuck no…" Naruto thought, out loud. Sasuke just looked at him and raised an eyebrow, thankful that no one else was in here to hear Naruto's foul language criticizing the music. The two were completely silent on the way up, and unfortunately… It was a large amount of floors upwards. The obnoxious dinging that occurred at every floor they reached bore a hole into Naruto's brain. _Why the hell am I even here? I've only known the guy for a day!_ Naruto looked to his right at the other boy, the expression on his face showed him that… Sasuke was indeed thinking the same thing.

The large metallic doors finally slid open to reveal, yet another, exceedingly decorated corridor. They both walked wordlessly a little ways down the hall, stopping in front of a door with the metal-looking numbers '905'. _This silence is seriously slaughtering my character. WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO QUIET! _Naruto mentally screamed. The door accepted Sasuke's card key and clicked open, revealing a quite plain yet modern looking sitting room.

"Nice!" Naruto exclaimed, breaking the silence as he wandered in through the door. He kicked his shoes off casually, acting as if he lived in the place.

"Yeah… Itachi is pretty forceful with keeping this place neat."

"Dude! I'm jealous!" Naruto joked, as he continued wandering around the room. "My apartment looks like a cardboard box compared to this set-up here."

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said back. He watched as Naruto moved closer aaaand… "Don't go in there. Anyone entering Itachi's room equals a very pissed off brother." Sasuke said, stopping Naruto right when his hand landed on the silver doorknob.

"Heh, yeah okay." Naruto flinched and quickly removed his hand. The now curios blonde just turned his heel and walked in the other direction, peeking into different doors and closets.

"Do you do this at everyone's house…?" Sasuke questioned.

"I like to check if their holding anyone hostage. Then I'll be pretty sure not to befriend them." Naruto said, with quite a serious tone. Causing Sasuke to create a questioning silence between them.

"Uhhh… Yeah."

The said blonde wandered over to a particular room, opening the door and peeking inside. "Holy shit! This your room!" Naruto invited himself into the room without full consent from Sasuke, but I don't think he cared anyways. The walls were all… black. Posters from numerous bands were pasted everywhere, overall… this definitely was the room of one depressed kid. "If only Iruka wasn't so ashamed of how I act and dress and all that… I would totally redo my room!" Naruto looked around, occasionally 'ooh-ing' and 'ahh-ing'. _Damn… three things a now hate about Sasuke… 1) the ability to be so 'good looking' and attacked by fan girls 24/7… 2) He's fucking LOADED with cash… 3) He's way too god damn quiet._

"Hey Sasuke…?" Naruto discontinued with his wandering and paused to look at Sasuke, who was now leaning in the doorway. "This may be a pretty weird question but in your old schools and all that… were you _always_ attacked by rabid girls? Or is this pretty much a onetime thing?"

"Hn, this has always occurred really…" was the brunette's response.

"And… you just ignore them? You don't care?"

"Not really." At that, Naruto glared at his new 'friend'.

"So you just let them cling to you and turn them down? Ruin their self-esteem? Do you have any idea how they would feel!" Sasuke just shrugged. "WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto's face was slightly flushed; he didn't really expect to explode at Sasuke like this… well, this early in their acquaintance.

"I don't really care much."

"How _conceited_ can one get?" Naruto snarled. "I don't care if you are all depressed constantly. How your life is 'Oh so _horrible_'! You should at least acknowledge people instead of wallowing in your own self pity!"

"You don't know what its like to have everything like parents… then to lose it all. When my parent's died I-" He was cut off.

"MY PARENTS WERE _MURDERED_! And do you see me going all EMO and depressed! Ignoring every single person who tries to get into my life and help! You have WAY more things in your life than a whole lot of people on this earth do! I'm leaving. I can't take this shit anymore." Naruto just pushed past Sasuke and walked right out the apartment door. _So much for a start at a good friendship between us!_

Sasuke just stayed still in his doorway, taking in the words one my one. "Murdered…" He mumbled, walking over to he door and shutting it quietly after the blonde.

* * *

"Son of a bitch… keeping me after school just to share his sob stories and forcing me to walk home while I could've just ditched him in the first place!" Naruto paced around his room angrily, mumbling with a quite irritated tone roughly lining his words. "He has more than tons of people do! Well… except for the fact that he has no parents. But neither do I! And do you see me moping around like that! NO!" Naruto had grown quite aware that he was in fact talking to… no one. But that didn't really bother him much; yeah… talking to yourself was the one of the first signs of insanity. But this was something that that he would much rather discuss with… himself.

"Yo, Naruto? You okay in there? I hear you talking… quite loud. And angrily. So it is my duty to see what the hell is causing you to annoy me. I heard you from down the hallway damn it!" Iruka popped his head into Naruto's room, raising an eyebrow at the bothersome teen.

"Ah, your home now Iruka."

"Yes... I've become aware of that." Iruka retorted sarcastically. "How was school? Did the new kid show up…? Sasuke was it?" Iruka abruptly cringed at the death glare he received from his adoptive son. "Ah… err, I'll take that as a no."

"He's a conceited, rude, ignorant bastard! And I've barely even gotten to know him!"

"Naruto, don't insult people." That comment earned the middle aged man a fuming glare. "Err, anyways. Have you come to the conclusion yet that… perhaps your just jealous of him?"

"W-what? You serious? Me envious of Sasuke?" Naruto spoke with a mocking tone. That was the great thing about having Iruka as a 'parent' he didn't mind what Naruto said and how the hell he said it. As long as he got answers.

Iruka shrugged, "possibility." At that he turned his heel and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

The blonde teen raised a hand to his head and ran it through his untidy hair. "I can't be jealous! That's fucking stupid!" He collapsed back onto his bed. "Dammit. I need to clear my head. This day is too damn confusing."

* * *

Author's notes: Gah! That was pretty bad. I know, Naruto's currently acting horribly. But that will all help with my plot. Grins evilly

I was thinking this story should be approx. 5-6 chapters… Maybe more if I'm in a good mood. This sucks though, writers block already on the second chapter! Sorry it took so long to be posted up here. I'll try to take less time on the other chapters.

Yeah, sorry if Sasuke seemed a bit OOC-ish. It's just hard to keep him emo and keep his bastard-like attitude at the same time. He'll probably be more OOC in the later chapters too, just a warning to ya'll!


	3. the third chapter

Authors Note's: **MY GOD! Over 400 hits in ONE DAY! after submitting the second chapter! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto… It would be Shonen-ai… and I wouldn't be writing this fic.

Opening Song: 'Dear Scene, I wish I was deaf' – Nightmare of you

Warnings: NaruSasu Shonen-ai in later chapters. Along with KibaHina. And cute, happy friendship scenes between Naru-chan and Kiba-kun! Yay!

**Approximately halfway through this chapter, I'll switch from Naru-chan's point of view to our precious little Sasu-kun's point of view. Sasu-kun is a little too much of a _mystery_ right now. So I thought I'd give him his own chapters for a while! It should work out better, since Naruto is just going to be panicking for a while at the moment. **

**REPLIES!** ((cookies for reviewers!))

To swtTom0-chan93 – NUUU don't kill poor Naru-chan, or else he won't be able to continue with the story! Cough anyways, I'm glad that you enjoyed it so much!

To Sexy.Black.Neko – O.O That's excellent! Allow me to convert you into liking NaruSasu! Gyahaha!

To Blue-genjutsu – Yeeeep, he'll get over his little conniption fit soon enough. And it'll be beneficial for the both of 'em. Hehehehe….

To Thyphy: GAH! I completely forgot about that! Homigawd! Okay then… in this fic… Gaara has eyebrows… yeeess.. Cough cough

To everyone else – HUGS ALL AROUND ONCE AGAIN!

* * *

Chapter Three

_You were one step behind,  
__In that dismal school of mine.  
__Needle and percocet instead of books on student's desks.  
__You were so charming, but the future was alarming  
__And now you don't look so proud  
__Yes, guess who's laughing now?  
_-Nightmare of You

The almost inaudible humming of the computer monitor echoed throughout the barely occupied apartment. A very bored blonde teen sat in front of the computer screen browsing any site that came across his mind, all in attempt to calm himself down from a… not so good, event that occurred quite a while ago. Naruto just stared at his screen, checking random websites and clicking on any link that appealed to him. Abruptly, his eyes were drawn to the bottom left hand corner of the screen, where a small box appeared presenting the words, '_Kiba_ has just signed in'. Naruto grinned slightly and clicked on it, opening a new window. _Hopefully talking to a friend will get the bastard-egotistical-emo freak out of my mind._

'Naruto' Says: Hey Inuzuka  
'Kiba' Says: Yo, Uzumaki. How was your little date with Sasuke?

Naruto frowned at this remark; he had hoped that the raven-haired boy wouldn't be brought into this conversation.

'Naruto' Says: Shitty. He's a fucking bastard!  
'Kiba' Says: Ohhh is that envy I can sense?  
'Kiba' Says: You can't deny it Naruto.  
'Kiba' Says: Hahahaha!

Naruto had an impulsive temptation to rip the computer from the wall, cuts its cords into many pieces and have a bon fire with the pile of beaten metal. But, of course, Iruka would be against his decision… and he'd have no means of brain frying entertainment other than the television, which didn't really seem to meet his needs as much as a computer did. The said blonde just gawked, sceptically, at the computer screen. "What… the… HELL Kiba!" Naruto bellowed out… to the person who most definitely couldn't hear him at the moment.

'Kiba' Says: You there Naruto?  
'Naruto' Says: Bastard.  
'Naruto' Says: Iruka said the same thing to me earlier.  
'Kiba' Says: See? I'm right! AHA!  
'Kiba' Says: ADMIT IT! And if you don't… it'll come to ya soon enough.  
'Kiba' Says: Then you'll come to me crying about how right I was…  
'Kiba' Says: And I'll just laugh at you.  
'Naruto' says: I hate you so much…  
'Kiba' Says: Ah, maybe so… But whatever. It's late now. I'm going. Bye Naruto! Don't let the bedbugs bite!

Naruto only stared angrily, fingering the computer screen and promptly signing off. He sighed, drifting off into his room, striping off random articles of clothing as he made his way to the untidy bed. With any luck, tomorrow would turn out better for him.

* * *

"Naaaruto is jeeealous!" _Nope… this day will be just as bad._ A new weight was added to the poor blondes shoulder as Kiba dependently clung to it.

"Kiba… I'm not jealous… just pissed off." Naruto roughly shoved the brown-headed boys hand off of him. Kiba flinched and shook his head.

"I dunno man. I swear you are, usually you don't get all bitchy on us _this_ fast."

"Who's Naruto jealous of…?" Kankurou questioned as he appeared, quite unknowingly, behind Kiba. And at this sudden appearance, Kiba stumbled forward, slightly hiding himself in front of Naruto.

"WHAT THE HELL KANKUROU?" Kiba hollered shakily at the (much) taller boy. Naruto laughed inwardly as Kiba continued, "Don't sneak up on people like that!" Naruto had taken note, over the years, that Kiba was quite afraid of Kankurou. Maybe it was his tall and 'dark-like' appearance that got Kiba all intimidated, he probably would never know. "Anyways. Naru-_chan_ here is jealous of our own little Sasuke! Already too! And he's in denial at the moment so don't mi—" Kiba was cut off by a… tremendously enraged blonde tackling him to the ground.

"SHUT UP INUZUKA!" Naruto yelled, faced flushed as he pinned the stunned boy to the floor by his shoulders.

"Umm... Naruto, its not _that _big of a deal is it? I was only kidding!" Kiba was slightly quivering under Naruto's grip on him. The dog-loving boy had only ever seen Naruto get this angry while defending someone else… or some random other reason. But, never really in self-protection. Usually the blonde would just laugh and joke it off. Kiba gave Naruto a look that presented the words _something really must be up with you _as an aggravated Naruto stood and walked down the hallway without a sound. Leaving a quite stunned and confused Kiba lying on the ground.

* * *

The classroom was becoming quite disturbed by the continuous nervous tapping of Naruto's pencil against the wooden table. "Uzumaki. Shut up and finish your test," Anko, the short-tempered math teacher, called out to the blonde. Naruto immediately stopped tapping it and looked to his left. Yep, there sat the Uchiha and his almighty 'emo-ness', he seemed to be doing fine on the test. No, not Naruto though, Math was most definitely his weak spot.

"What are you looking at…?" Sasuke muttered, noticing Naruto's stare at the side of his head.

Naruto twitched, _WAS I STARING! _The blonde growled, earning a couple glares from nearby classmates. "I'm not looking at anything. I was just looking that direction and you happened to be in my line of… vision… yeah." Naruto stated. _Smooth…_ if humanly possibleat that particular moment, Naruto would be kicking himself right now.

"Whatever…" Sasuke mumbled, turning his attention back onto his paper. With quite bad timing though, because Anko had now noticed their conversations.

"Alright, I've had it with you two. Hand in your tests whether you're finished or not. Detention after school for the both of you." She snapped. _If it was legal… I would leap up and stab her right now…. _Apparently, this day was going to get much worse for Naruto. He angrily mumbled, walking up to the fuming teachers desk and handing in his… blank math test. He quickly eyed Sasuke's paper; it appeared to be practically finished. _Damn him, Damn him, Damn him!_

"Way to go Uzumaki…" Sasuke mumbled, quite grumpily, as he sat down beside Naruto. The blonde raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's sudden attitude.

"When the hell did you turn all bitchy…?" Naruto snapped back. _Okay… maybe that was pretty harsh there. _Sasuke looked as if he was going to reply, but just Replied with a silent huff and laid his head deftly on his folded arms. The impatient and quite frustrated blonde awaited the coming of his only saviour at this particular moment, the lunch bell. And when it finally _did_ ring, he scooped up his items and pushed past Sasuke to get out the door.

"I need time alone… I seriously need time to myself!" Others who passed by gave the teen an odd look as he annoyingly spoke to himself. Looking around, hoping not to run into any of his friends whom would, without a doubt, drag him to their lunch spot. And he really didn't want to go there right now, ohh no. Not when Sasuke was there. "What the hell is wrong with me!" Naruto snarled, roughly grabbing the brown paper bag containing his lunch from the crowded locker, and rushed outside… to the front of this school.

"I can't be seen by them. No, not today." And right before him stood his temporary saviour. A large, and quite old, oak tree. _Perfect! _Naruto grinned; he held onto the paper bag with his teeth and lifted an arm to the lowest branch. He pulled himself up, gripping on a branch a little above him and stepping onto it. After reaching an acceptable, and hidden height. The satisfied blonde perched himself upon one of the many gnarled branches sprouting from the tree. He spread his legs across the branch and leaned his back against the great tree. The troubled thoughts escaped from him temporarily, remembering the times he spent in this tree, hiding from his troubles. But this time, he wasn't nine years old and running away from the people who wanted to make his life miserable, with no friends to run to.

Naruto sighed, letting his current troubles overflow his mind at the particular moment. "I am jealous aren't I?" A quiet chuckle escaped from his lips after the words that have been hovering on the tip of his tongue for the whole day. _How pathetic can I get?_ It was normal to be envious of someone, Naruto noted. Especially if that someone was Sasuke… the smart, quiet, 'cool', chick-magnet, money-loaded and pretty-boy. The one who had also lost his parents like himself. The fair-haired boy leaned his head against the rough bark, "Hah, they're all probably enjoying themselves with perfect little Sasuke. I wonder if its even phased those guys that I'm not there."

"Did you know… talking to yourself is one of the first signs of insanity?" A voice was produced from behind him. Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"THE HELL? " He sat up and quickly turned his head, meeting eyes with someone who had his legs dangling a couple branches away. "K-Kiba? When did you come up here?" Naruto questioned.

"I've been up here for quite a while. You probably didn't notice because you were too busy experiencing your realization epiphany." The brunette grinned, lifting himself to a crouching position and making his way over to where Naruto sat. He stopped at a branch beside him and sat. "And yeah, we noticed you were gone. Why else would I be here?"

"Err.. How did you find me here?" The blonde questioned.

"My canine senses. Oooo" Kiba said, laughing quite loudly afterwards. "Nah, I knew you came here whenever something was bugging you. I know more than you think!"

"What are you… some kind of stalker?" Naruto forced a quiet snigger and Kiba grinned, his expression glowing with kind-heartedness.

"Nope, just a good friend who cares a shit load about you!" The said brunette's grin changed to a genuine smile. "I know I've been a bastard to you lately with the teasing and everything. I just didn't think you'd go down this easily. I've known you for _years_ well… I might not have been your friend for years, but we have still always been acquaintances before that right?" Kiba paused and sighed, his smile slowly fading into a look of concern, "but I'm having a really hard time reading you right now. You've always, and I mean _always_ been outgoing. But now, I have no idea what the hell your problem is."

"I'm not quite sure either. I'll let you know when I do." Naruto replied once Kiba had finished his 'speech'.

"Well, everyone's waiting for us. C'mon lets go. You'll have to face Sasuke sooner or later anyways. If it makes you more comfortable, just don't talk to him until you got all this sorted out." Naruto nodded, throwing his legs off the side of the branch and lithely hopping down the sturdy branches, soon followed by a now contented Kiba.

* * *

**..Sasuke's.point.of.view..**

The raven-haired boy sat on the edge of the run down picnic table silently. Kiba had recently run off to go find Naruto. Why they were such close friends, he probably would never know. His surroundings were quite unexciting and the atmosphere was somewhat… questionable. _I never realized how quiet these guys could get without Kiba and Naruto here._ Gaara was in the corner 'talking' with Kankurou. But to him, it looked as if the taller boy was attempting to start up a discussion with a bored and non-conversational redhead. This school, in Sasuke's opinion, was without a doubt screwed up. Maybe not the school itself, but the people in it. Almost three quarters of the population here were either emo, gothic or just rebels. And most of the girls were desperate, narrow-minded fan girls hoping to find a _normal_ guy to cling onto. And by what he had noticed, they preferred to stay away from this particular group of people.

He sighed, and then there was Naruto. Yeah sure, the exuberant blonde had been nice to him and even welcoming within the first… couple hours of their meeting. But afterwards, he chose to explode in Sasuke's face. Leaving a very perplexed teen behind. So now, instead of forming a new found friendship. It turned out to be a new hatred and rivalry. And now Sasuke chose to play along with the blondes little hate-fest and decided to present his own cold words.

And speaking of the blonde boy… "Hey everyone" Naruto waved as he approached the 'group' behind Kiba, who now had a pleased expression on his face. Sasuke noticed the odd tone in Naruto's voice, _yep. He's faking his cheery-ness. _The dark headed boy looked up, watching as Naruto's eyes met with his own. The blonde glared coldly. _Alright, I'll play along._ Sasuke presented his own death glare towards Naruto. His charcoal coloured eyes connecting with the lively cerulean ones.

_Oh yes, this should be quite fun._ Sasuke cackled sadistically within his thoughts as the bell echoed through the tense ambience.

* * *

Author's notes: Bwahaha! Evil Sasu-kun! Sorry this chapter took so long to finish. I've been busy lately with sports… and homework, and more sports, and sicknesses, and more homework.

And yes, Sasuke has… apparently gone insane. Quite creepy in my opinion. I know my story has had a lot of Kiba moments in it. I couldn't resist, I love Kiba-kun all too much! But yeah, I'll try to bring the other characters into it more. Without taking the attention away from the two… (Three!) main characters.

Next Chapter: An assigned project, guess who's paired up? And… Detention!


	4. the fourth chapter

Author's notes: **I think this fic is going pretty well so far! I didn't think I'd be able to do it XD. Hopefully I don't take as long to write as usual.**

Disclaimer: Me no own… You no sue…

Opening Song: 'Lucky' –SR-71 ((Absolutely awesome song and band!))

Warnings: Future NaruSasu Shonen-ai (That's sexy boy love for ya! Don't like? don't read… don't complain!) Also, future KibaHina (if I ever get to it… So its not a for _sure_ thing.) Quite a lot of swears/insults and all that shizz. Close friendship between Kiba and Naruto. Fan-girl bashing, Bwahaha! (that includes Sakura, Ino, etc.) And a very **evil** Sasuke!

**Oh, and in the chapter 3… yeah I realized how boring Naruto and Kiba's IM names were. I'm too lazy to think up clever messaging names for the two of 'em. And I just realized that Shikamaru hasn't been in the story since… the first chapter! I shall revive him!**

**REPLIES!** (Hershey chocolate kisses for reviewers!)

To HeartBrokenWolf: Wow! I'm honoured. I'm glad you enjoyed it, Thank you!

To SwtTom0-chan93: Hooray! You spared Naru-chan! And yes, Sasuke is very mysterious… And evil! Bwahaha! And sorry to say Naru-chan, but you are _so_ jealous of Sasu-Kun! ((Hehehehe I'm so evil)) Thanks for reviewing! Lots of love!

To Dragonmaster1703: Umm… Thanks…? O.o

Sugarpixie02: Thank you! The detention scene isn't that interesting actually. I just made my little cliff-hanger-type thing all dramatic to psyche you out with my loony anticipation tactics. (No idea what I'm trying to say here...)

To everyone else: THANK YOOOU'S x173682458739812!

* * *

Chapter Four

_I know we don't think alike  
You're always wrong I'm always right  
Acting not so secretly  
You want to be just like me…_

_-_SR-71

Sasuke drummed his fingers on the wooden table before him. At least this cheered him up quite a bit. The first class after lunch had been his favourite, Writing. The silent boy always had a passion for spilling out his emotions onto paper, it contented him. At the moment, the class was waiting for the teacher to appear through the door, but instead of calmly and _quietly_ waiting… Sasuke had to witness a noisy argument occurring to his left between Naruto and Ino. Yep, he was stuck with sitting at a table with the two of _them_ due to the seating list being in alphabetical order. But on the slightly positive side of it all, that meant Kiba and Neji sat at the table in front of them. So Sasuke didn't have to suffer entirely.

As if knowing the Uchiha was anguishing, the teacher walked in serenely. Her dark brown hair was long and curly and fell dexterously onto her shoulders. In this particular boys opinion, she looked a little too young to be teaching. "Good morning, welcome to writing class. I understand we have a new student here, Sasuke is it? I am Ms. Kurenai, just call me Kurenai though." Her voice was soft and pleasant as she greeted the silent teen. Sasuke just nodded and forced a small grin to show he wasn't stuck up. The girls around him sighed at his gaze, he had only entered this school a day ago and already he was used to the flirting, giggling and random calls to him. But _god _was it ever annoying for him.

"Well, for today… You all will be doing a project in pairs. With one group of three due to there being an odd number of people here. I'll let you choose your partners for this one, because you'll need to visit each other's houses in order to get a good mark. Alright, pair up then I'll tell you all what this is all about." There was a sudden sound of metal chair legs against linoleum and a quick shuffling off feet after the last word was emitted from Kurenai's mouth.

"Sasuke!" Ino bravely wrapped her arms around him from behind and pulled him close against herself. Sasuke felt like suddenly gagging. "Want to be my partner?" She said, pushing herself closer to Sasuke every second.

"No. Go away." He lifted his arms and removed her clinging limbs.

"Ino, stop harassing Sasuke." Kurenai said as she passed by. "Sasuke, you'll be partnered up with Naruto. He knows you best, and by what I've heard. This project would work best with you two together for it."

Naruto had apparently heard this. "W-WHAT! But I'm partnered with Kiba!" The blonde furiously pointed to his former partner.

"Well, change of plans for you two. Sorry Kiba." She said, walking away to organize the other groups. Kiba shifted his gaze between the two and bit his lip, his expression showing that… he didn't want to be in the middle of those two right now. So instead, he sauntered bravely over to a lonely looking Hinata. Sasuke watched as the shy girl blushed and nodded to a very pleased Kiba. His charcoal eyes directed themselves back to his left, where a once again angered Naruto sat.

"Okay, now that everyone is paired up. I will now tell you what is happening for this project." The two frustrated boys earned a couple questioning looks, seeing as the two most unlikely people were paired up. Some of the girls whined to their partners, annoyed with the outcome of them not ending up with Sasuke. And as for the boys, they were actually amused with the fact that the two had to suffer together. "Alrighty then. This activity will be worth sixty percent on your final grade. It will be a literature scrapbook." At this, many people raised their eyebrows and questioning mumbles were uttered throughout the room. "Quiet! You and your partner have two weeks to do this. Absolutely no last minute projects will be accepted."

"I don't understand this whole thing. What the hell is a literature scrapbook?" Temari interrupted, earning a glare from the teacher.

"I was getting there… This scrapbook will be based on you and your partner's lives. You will compare events that happened within your past. No point form accepted. And now to further explain. Your scrapbook must first include a description of your partner written by the other. Consider it an essay. This will be the first couple pages in your scrapbook. It is what you know about your partner already, whether you're lifetime friends, or have just recently met. Don't hold back, I won't criticize for any rude comments. Afterwards, you have to include timelines, showing all the main events in your lives. And compare them afterwards in yet another essay. The rest… is up to you. Do anything that shows how you two are alike, different or just your experiences together. On the last couple pages, I want an essay on what opinions have changed about your partner, whether they are for better or worse. It'll be graded on neatness, content, colour and you must include pictures, poetry, and/or short stories, etcetera. Anything that'll improve your mark."

_How interesting… too bad I'm paired up with him._ Sasuke groaned on the inside. They'd have to get together throughout this. That meant constant Naruto. Which also meant constant arguments… and a constantly frustrated Sasuke.

"Alright, I'll give you the rest of class to plan it out, or just get to know your partner as much as you can!" Kurenai stated and sat down at her desk, leaving the class to instantaneously begin talking amongst themselves.

"So… I guess we have to work together on this one." Naruto mumbled and lazily forced himself to shuffle closer to Sasuke, showing to the rest of the class that they were indeed partners. Sasuke nodded. "Any ideas…?"

Sasuke was laughing on the inside, _wow… Naruto is trying so hard not to burst into a fit. _It was true, judging by the expression on Naruto's face, it looked as if he were about to explode if he held in the rude complaints for any longer. "Hn… no." Was all Sasuke said in reply, _there, that should piss him off. Start your 'cool' act. _Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad; Sasuke could just spend the rest of his days in this school pissing off Naruto.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, uninvitingly tearing a sheet of blank paper from Sasuke's binder. What seemed to piss him off even more was that… Sasuke didn't seem to care. "Anyways. I was thinking… Biographies after the essays. They can include everything like, favourite movie genre's, music, all the way to, say… the hardest experience in our past?" Sasuke's eyes widened. _Shit…maybe this won't be so great.

* * *

_

The soft ticking of the clock filled the noiseless and cramped room. An old looking man was now fast asleep on a chair that was centred in front of the room. Sasuke and Naruto sat at two separate tables. The raven-haired boy closed his eyes and laid his head on his hands, choosing to 'meditate' while time in the detention hall passed by. But that was all interrupted when a soggy item chose to land itself his left cheek. Sasuke opened his eyes, wiping the spitball off of his face and onto the ground. His glare made its way over to Naruto, who was now trying not to smile and pretending to amuse himself with the lame posters on the walls stating crappy ambitious sayings. Sasuke was about to ask what the hell the reason was for getting his by saliva covered paper, but that would only make Naruto annoy him more. So he chose not to acknowledge the blondes immaturity.

"Trying to ignore me are ya?" Naruto asked mockingly. _Yes…_Sasuke's inner self hissed almost insanely. "I won't leave you alone _that _easily."

"Hn…" Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed. _This_ got Naruto rather disturbed….

"Y-You think you're cool with that?" He tried to defend himself, resulting in a loud and uneven tone of voice. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow, trying to vaguely understand what Naruto was trying to say to him. "Why are you so anti-social…?"

"Why are you so annoying…?" He retorted. Oh yes, Sasuke was having way too much fun on the inside with this one. Naruto appeared as if he was going to answer, but just made a low mumbling noise and turned his head away instead.

"Well… I'm going." Naruto stated, not caring whether the snoozing teacher dismissed him or not, he was currently too annoyed to really care. Sasuke watched as the blonde slung his book bag over his shoulder and carelessly walked out of the room. After a moment, the old man began snoring boisterously, and that was Sasuke's cue to imitate Naruto… and also ditch the detention room.

The weather outside was… in more basic terms, shitty. The rain poured down and the grey sky poked fun at Sasuke as he hurriedly hustled out of the school. He lifted a hand over his head, in attempts to shield himself from the rain. But that didn't really help much at the particular moment. So he chose to take refuge at the small bus stop shelter. He sighed, throwing his bag beside him as Sasuke perched himself onto the dry wooden bench. Not noticing the company he had at the moment.

"Oh yeah… _you_ take the bus." The voice sounded as if it was trying to poison Sasuke in usage of words. He looked to his left, yep, there sat Naruto. The blonde currently had a black hooded sweater on, the material covering most of his bright hair, as it was pulled up over his head, most likely due to the rain. Sasuke nodded, and directed his attention to his watch, which now read 4:43.

"Dammit… Itachi's going to kill me." Sasuke mumbled almost inaudibly. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the raven-haired boys odd behaviour, apparently not catching what Sasuke had just said. The bus came to a halt in front of them moments later; the two boys wordlessly clambered on. After what seemed like forever, Naruto finally broke the silence.

"So… why _do _you push away those girls all the time…? I know their annoying and all. But, it's kind of… rude. Don't you think?" Sasuke looked up at Naruto, who sat across from him in the very empty city bus.

"Oh umm…I dunno,N-no reason I guess." Sasuke felt himself flushing slightly, _God dammit! Don't be embarrassed you dumbass!_ Sasuke then began mentally slapping himself back to normal. Actually, there was a reason. A reason that Sasuke had only recently discovered, and he _still _had a hard time admitting it to even himself… Uchiha Sasuke didn't like girls. Well, not in that way at least. Yep, the almighty Uchiha and his… almighty-ness is indeed gay. Naruto nodded, choosing to not to question the bewildered Uchiha any further. The bus suddenly came to a stop, and without a word of departure, Naruto gathered his belongings and stepped outside into the rain. Sasuke watched the blondes back as he hurriedly ran into the lower-class apartment building. Being the only one left on the bus, the solitary boy chose to let out a long awaited sigh.

The buildings passed by through the windows as the raindrops sloppily distorted the outdoor images before him. Moments later the bus came to a sudden stop. Sasuke looked out of the window before stepping off, glancing at the tall, grey building that looked as if it was melting through the view of the soaked window. He rushed out, and with any luck, he wouldn't be _too_ drenched. But no, by the looks of it… luck wasn't on his side today. The door opened automatically to welcome the Uchiha, who was now extremely wet and frustrated. Sasuke mumbled as he walked through the lobby, his high-topped converse shoes making obnoxious and wet squeaking noises for every step he took.

Due to him not feeling too athletic at the moment, Sasuke chose the elevators over the stairs. _Dammit… _was Sasuke's first inner thought as he entered through the elevator doors. There were approximately ten people all cramped into the slightly undersized space. The said boy pushed his way in, pressing his floor number on the way and leaning against the nearest wall. An old woman was trying to be unnoticed and silently giving Sasuke glances through the corner of her eye, making a weird face at his 'drowned' appearance. The small _ding_ occurred and the doors slid open, giving Sasuke the opportunity to escape from the cramped space and questionable glances. He put his card key into the slot and the door clicked open, tossing his bag on the ground and clumsily kicking his shoes off.

"You better not leave that bag there…" Sasuke froze after hearing the voice. He looked up at the couch, where an older male sat lazily. The simplest way of describing him is, like an older version of Sasuke; though his raven hair was longer and tied back neatly.

"You're off work early I assume, Itachi?" Sasuke responded, picking up his bag again. Itachi had an extreme knack for forensic sciences, so the police department immediately took him in to work after learning about what the older Uchiha could do. So his job was murder investigations, and in some severe cases… interrogation. It was weird how Itachi did so well in everything. Their parents knew he was born a genius, so of course, they expected Sasuke to do the same. Until they of course… died. Now the younger Uchiha had to live with his only sibling and only surviving family member. So yes, the two brothers were the last to hold the Uchiha family name.

Sasuke didn't want to bring up a conversation; the relationship with his brother wasn't at all that close. So instead, he walked silently into his room and closed the door behind him. Stopping by and pressing the play button on his stereo, filling his room with the music of 'Panic! At the disco'. He sighed, falling onto his bed, aware of the fact that his moist clothes would dampen the sheets. He allowed his mind to drift away at the moment, his thoughts pausing on the blonde who he had recently become acquainted with. "What is up with him…?" He looked up at the ceiling, paying no attention to the music flowing through his ears.

_Is he really jealous of me?_ Sasuke pretty much sensed envy within Naruto's voice at every word he uttered. _Why the hell does he want to be like me? _Sure, he was good looking and everything. But what was so great about being bombarded by girls 24/7? Or even being in denial about your own sexuality! No matter what he thought of, everything he thought about himself had its extreme downsides to it. _Heh… personally, I'd rather be like him. So carefree…_ Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes, no matter how hard he tried, the blonde boy wouldn't leave his thoughts.

* * *

Authors notes: Dum da da DAAAA! I believe Sasuke is become attracted to Naru-chan! But he doesn't know it quite yet. And probably won't for a while. But the love overcoming his mind will soon stalk up and… ATTACK! Gyahaha! 

And, I know Itachi wasn't in here much… and that's because I don't like him! Nuu! Stupid Itachi… making little Sasu-kun suffer through the death of his whole clan! How could he do that to the little chibi-chan! I just don't like Itachi. Anywhoo, if you want… I shall _maybe _tolerate him and put him in the story more.

And the band mentioned in here, 'PANIC! At the disco' their a really good band. (Along with SR-71) You should give 'em a try if you're into the emo type music.

Ohh, and there was a little bit o' KibaHina in this one. At least… it's the start of it. That pairing won't be in much, just background really.

Okay, Ja ne. I'll try to update soon enough. Next Chapter: some of Naruto's point of view on the whole thing.


	5. the fifth chapter

Authors Notes: **YOSH! 'IN YOUR EYES' HAS BEEN ADDED TO A C2!** **ZOMG! I LOVE YOU! (Nothing else to say )**

Disclaimer: insert.le.witty.disclaimer.here.bitch ..

Opening Song: 'Its time to dance' – PANIC! At the disco

Warnings: NaruSasu in later chapters (You know you love it! Don't deny it! X3

**Later KibaHina too. Quite a lot of arguments between Naruto and Sasuke. Swearing… the usual shizz. Fan-girl bashing throughout chapters (Includes Sakura, Ino and TenTen.) Lack of Itachi in the story due to me hating him… (Growls) A once again angered Naruto.**

**(Insert dramatic orchestra music here) Chapter… FIVE! Yosh! I hope y'all liked chapter 4! And I promised the reviving of Shikamaru… but I never got to it XD. I'll try in this chapter. If not, then you'll have to wait XP.**

**I will be gone on Thursday to LAS VEGAS! So I won't be able to update for a while. Dun worry though, ish only for a couple days**

**.R.e.p.l.i.e.s.** (Kit-Kat bars for reviewers:D)

To I.R.Dishwasher: Interesting name ya got there. O.o Thanks for your review! It is indeed 'sploofy'…

To Trolly: Yaay! Itachi haters UNITE! Thank you for the great review! Lots o' love to ya!

To Blue-genjutsu: Yes, they will indeed get close. Hehehehe! Thank you for the review Glad you like it.

To Sugarpixie02: Maybe it will… maybe it won't… heheheh. Yeah, I like KibaHina too, even though I absolutely _adore_ Kiba-kun, I guess I should give him up to someone who's actually animated like him XD. And I don't think Itachi will have much importance in the story, so I shall keep his absence to a minimum.

To Nandramon: YOSH! Itachi should die… suffer and die, and burn in the fiery pits of hell! MWAHA! Anywhoo, yeah… I dunno why Sasuke has that many fan girls, if I was in charge of fan-girly-ness… Kiba would TOTALLY be the heartthrob of anime hotties! MWAH! Sorry the last chapters weren't as good, I'm just attempting to build up the story right now so I'm pretty clueless XD.

To swtTom0-chan93: YES! I am evil! BOW DOWN TO ME! (Ahem) Anyways, glad you liked it Thankies!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Give me Envy, Give me malice,  
__Give me your attention.  
__Give me envy, give me malice  
__Baby, give me a break  
_-PANIC! At the disco

Rays of sunlight made their way through the blinds that were drawn over a particular black haired boys window. The occupant of the bed was wide awake, though still waiting underneath the comfort of his blankets until his older sibling declared it time to wake up. Sasuke was staring at the door, the blankets only revealing his shadowy eyes and the top of his head. His mind was completely blank, he had finally gotten it to clear up. All night, he was thinking about Naruto, and how he treated him, how he acted, how he looked, etcetera, etcetera, and ETCETERA! He had absolutely no idea _why _the loudmouth wouldn't leave the depths of his mind. But yes, now his mind was completely void of those particular thoughts as Sasuke huddled himself into the cozy security of his blankets. But then , a knocking awoke the dazed boy from his trance.

"Wake up. Breakfast is ready, and on the table. I'm going to work now. Bye." Itachi said, turning his heel and walking away afterwards. Yeah, for the Uchiha siblings, that was conversation. Sasuke heard the door close, leaving the apartment to himself. He sighed, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and leaving the room.

o.0.o

Sasuke sat at the bus stop and fumbled with his sleeve, pulling it up slightly to look at his watch. Yup, the bus was late by ten minutes already. _What a great start…._ But when the large means of transportation actually _did_ pursue its way to Sasuke's bus stop, the back of a particular blonde's head was seen through the window. He sighed, climbing up the stairs and trying to take a seat that was _somewhat_ far away from Naruto. But he noticed Sasuke's attempt to avoid, and just gave his _rival_ a cold glare.

If anybody knew the situation between them, they would have burst out laughing at their lack of good fortune. No seats were free… except for one beside Naruto. _Awkward…_Sasuke's mind was screaming as he sulked over to the blonde. Naruto gave him a questionable look. "No more seats left." Sasuke replied to what Naruto was presumably going to ask about. So the brunette sat, and right after perching himself on the seat, a slightly large man on the other side of him decided to move over. So, like any other disturbed teen would do, Sasuke moved more towards Naruto in order to protect the majority of his 'personal bubble'. Now there was practically no space between them, the side of Sasuke's leg pressed against Naruto's, and the other was slightly a little ways away from the man. But it'd be weirder to be this close to someone you _didn't_ know rather than someone you were familiar with, whether you were rivals or not. So Sasuke decided to push himself closer to Naruto in this situation.

Naruto looked down at their closeness, raising an eyebrow at Sasuke when the brunette's cheeks turned a very slight shade of red. But luckily, Naruto shrugged it off. _Why the hell am I acting like this!_ Sasuke was cursing himself on the inside. Not only was he confused about why he was _blushing_ of all things, but the fact it was towards _NARUTO_ of all people! There was no way in all of hell this day would get better for Sasuke… Honestly, how can he continue with the diabolical plan to annoy Naruto every minute of the day when he BLUSHES when in contact with the blonde?

" 'Ay, Sasuke…? You're going to the arcade after school with us right?" By Naruto's tone of voice, he obviously didn't want Sasuke there.

_Oh shit… completely forgot about that… ohh no no no… _"Umm, yeah."

* * *

The gymnasium was only slightly crowded with people, Sasuke wandered through the change rooms and into the large open space. He eyed the badminton nets that were set up across the room. _Okay. Badminton unit I assume_ he reflected sardonically.

"Lets gather into the centre of the room everyone! Hurry in! Youthful energy has no limits" Sasuke looked up at the reverberatingly enthusiastic voice. There stood a man wearing what appeared to be a green tracksuit type… thing. Which from far away looked a _lot_ like spandex. His hair was extremely bowl cut and had an odd shine to it. Sasuke rushed in, hopeful to avoid any reason to have to converse with the man. "OH! You're the new student right?" Sasuke flinched and stopped in his tracks.

He glanced up and nodded. "Um… Yeah. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Good! Welcome to Gym class! I am Gai! May you be overflowing with the youthful luminosity and vigour to guide you!"

"Um… sure… thanks?" Sasuke chose to sit, along with the others, before asked more odd questions from the even stranger teacher.

"Alright, as you might know. This is our last Badminton class. Next unit will be… Dance!" There was a silence then a series of miserable groans emitted from the guys. Most of the girls on the other hand, giggled and even looked towards Sasuke. Eager to be paired up with him. "And you can choose your own partners." That cheered the girls up, thinking they'd have a chance to dance with Sasuke. "But for today. I want you all to hold a series of matches against each other. Consider it a game of 'King of the Court'. If you lose, you stay, and if you win the game you move up a court. It'll be singles. Alright, go." Gai directed everyone into different courts to play one another. Sasuke stood at his end, facing his partner who happened to be Hinata.

"Uhm… you can start Sasuke." She timidly sauntered forward and handed him the bird. _I'll go easy on this one._ Sasuke served lightly, Hinata gasped to some extent and swung her racket… a couple seconds after the bird landed on the ground. "O-Oh… I'm sorry." She picked it up and walked over to him once more.

"Try not to be so nervous, it should be okay." Sasuke said, attempting to cheer up the uneasy girl.

After five minutes (of not much playing for Sasuke due to his partner), Gai called everyone to switch courts if they had won. Sasuke nodded to Hinata and walked to the next one. "Hey Uchiha!" His partner called out. He looked up to a cheerful looking Kiba. "Go easy on me man, Naruto just kicked my ass!" Kiba chortled while he served the bird up. Sasuke smirked and took a hard swing at it, sending it down to the ground before Kiba could even flinch.

"What the hell! You play just as insane as Uzumaki!" Kiba laughed. _Just like him eh?_

o.0.o

Sasuke easily made his was to the end of the court. By the end results, not that many people here were very successful badminton players. The brunette paused to look over the net. Yup, there stood Naruto waiting for him. "You made it all the way up here to Uchiha?" Naruto said, scornfully. Sasuke just chose to nod, serving the bird rapidly in Naruto's direction. _He'll most definitely miss that one—_Sasuke's eyes went wide as Naruto hit it back with just as much force. Sasuke chased it and swung again.

The intensity of that one game continued, neither one of them missing the bird. Even a crowd of the students chose to come and watch their match. The two of them had matching expressions of rivalry and competition. Their feet were moving gracefully across the court in order to hit the bird to the other._ I can't miss this… I can't lose this… _Sasuke repeated to himself, watching with perfect hand-eye coordination as to where to hit next. Naruto was trying just as hard, a look of malice in his eyes as he watched Sasuke.

"WOW! I believe that's enough for today boys. Great job!" Gai said suddenly, walking onto the court and catching the bird before they could continue any longer. Sasuke was confused at why it suddenly ended, the fact that it was almost the end of class didn't really register well in his mind. He looked up, slightly panting at the work as he made sudden eye contact with Naruto. The blonde stared back with the same amount of intensity before turning away joining Kiba. _Interesting.

* * *

_

"Alright you guys! Everyone here? All ready to leave? Do we have everything?" Kiba enquired eagerly.

"Is it really that big of a deal Kiba? It's the _arcade_." Naruto said, trying to get the fact through Kiba's head that they weren't leaving to some foreign country. Just a crappy old arcade that they tend to visit every month or so together. Kiba somewhat glared at Naruto, slightly calming down after those words. "And yes, we're all here." Naruto said, looking around at their group.

"Okay! Lets go." Kiba led the way down the street.

After quite a short distance, they were able to see the small arcade that looked quite dwarfed compared to the other stores that towered around them. Kiba was smiling widely as they entered, Sasuke could even see small smirks on the more quiet people like Gaara and Neji. _This place must be pretty important to them_. Of course, Sasuke wouldn't know though. Seeing as this was his first time at the little arcade. Naruto placed a membership card on the cashiers counter, the man sitting there looked up at the group before swiping it. They walked into the centre of the room, surrounded by the flashing lights of the games, loud music and dramatic sound effects. Sasuke let his eyes wander over to a particular machine, this one happened to be the only that he had taken a certain fondness to, 'Dance, Dance Revolution'. He smiled, sliding a dollar into the machine and stepping onto the metal dance pad. Certain

"You're a DDR fan too? Don't mind if I do." A voice said from behind him. _Oh god… not again._ Sasuke was attempting to burn a hole into the back of the blonde's head as Naruto slipped his own coins into the machine. They quickly selected and the song began. Sasuke looked over at Naruto's screen, he was doing good, _really_ good.

"Holy crap! Look at 'em go!" Kiba's voice was heard from behind as Naruto and Sasuke tried their best to beat each other. The song finally came to an end, displaying the score for the two to compare.

"WHAT?" Naruto bawled. Sasuke looked at the source of his problem. The brunette had won, by quite far. "You… How'd you do that?" Naruto walked onto Sasuke's mat and stood close to Sasuke. Their faces were about a foot apart; Naruto's livid expression locking eyes with the unruffled ones belonging to a somewhat confused Sasuke. He shrugged, not quite knowing what the blondes deal was.

"God this is bothersome…. Hey, Naruto. I know you haven't had much competition because… we all pretty much suck at athletics. But just 'cause Sasuke here is better than you doesn't quite mean you have to go all—" Shikamaru started, but what interrupted almost immediately after.

"It's the _fact_ that he's so good! He's better at everything! He's smarter, more attractive, more athletic, blah, blah _fucking_ BLAH!" Naruto had a tremendous expression of detestation pasted on his face as he stared angrily at Sasuke. The raven headed boy just looked back, not knowing what the hell to expect. "Everyone says he's the greatest. You're practically _worshipped_ by almost all the girls in the school! All the dumb ones at least! Why would a smart person go for you, huh? I sure as hell wouldn't! You'd be too good for them right? Nobody would be able to live up to your standards right?"

"Naruto I—" Sasuke started, trying to calm the blonde down.

"I don't give a _shit_!" Naruto snarled, turning his back and exiting. There was a moment of silence, Sasuke just stood in the exact spot.

"Hey, Uchiha. Can I talk to you…?" Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts as Kiba walked up and grabbed his arm, pulling him into a corner. "I'm sorry about that. Naruto… isn't really the greatest with controlling his anger."

"I can see that." Sasuke interrupted.

Kiba somewhat glared, "Me and him have been best friends for years really. And I've come to realize that, in Naruto's case… Anger and jealousy shows admiration towards a person. He's envious of you in a strangely appreciative way." Sasuke raised an eyebrow in confusion, Kiba sighed. "What I mean is that, during his life, Naruto never really had much competition in a lot of things. He's always been exceedingly good in sports, he's always been nice and a great guy. But now that you came, I guess you could say he thinks you're going to take every bit of pride he has. See, I understand that your parents are dead right? Well that's another thing. Naruto's were murdered, shortly after his birth by a cruel man named 'Kyuubi'. So you two really are pretty similar, that's probably what's bugging him too."

"So he doesn't hate me…?" This fixed Sasuke's problem to the faintest extent.

"No. To tell you the truth, when me and him first met. It was pretty much exactly like this. And now look at us, best of friends." Kiba grinned widely before making the tone of his voice more serious, "You have to understand though. He's had a harsher life that you'd _ever_ imagine. But, experience builds character right? Personally, I think you two could make great friends. Just don't take the title of 'best friend' from me, I won't forgive you for that one Uchiha." Kiba chuckled. "I'd try to fix this all up if I were you." He gave a final nod before walking away and leaving Sasuke to review it all. _A harsher life than I'd ever imagine?_ _What the hell happened to you Uzumaki_?

* * *

**..Naruto's.Point.Of.View..**

Naruto rushed into the apartment angrily, forcing the door open to allow him entrance. Iruka was sitting at the couch, peering up from the television to take a look at the very angry teen. "What happened to you Naruto?" the man asked, quite hopeful to get answers.

"He's a bastard. I'm going to my room." And that answer was quite enough for the guardian.

* * *

Authors Notes: wow… That chapter SUCKED. Before you criticize my horridness on this chapter. Remember that… I AGREE! I'm sorry if it disappointed you. I just wanted to get it done so I could post it before I left. Yeah, It'll take quite a while for my next chapter to come out. Seeing as I'll be in Las Vegas for a while then I'll need to actually write the chapter afterwards.

Sorry for not much of Naruto's point of view here. I didn't really have much time. Since I have to leave soon and I'm rushing to do this. But, after the story is finished. I'll rewrite the chapters for ya.

Angry Naruto… heheheh. I find it quite amusing, but don't worry. Soon enough _one_ of them will get around to apologizing… sometime… O.o

Random Shizz of the day: Wow. Have you guys ever seen that 'Ninja of the Night' Video on You tube? It's a song by 'Sifl and Olly' (LOVE those guys!) but it's an AMV of Sasuke and Naruto, damn… FUNNIEST thing I've ever seen. Just go to www (dot) youtube (dot) com (replace the words with actual punctuation XD) and type in 'Ninja of the night'. MUST WATCH!


	6. the sixth chapter

Authors Notes: **ZOMG! I had an awesome trip! And when I came back and went on the computer… LOTS OF REVIEWS! YAAAY! **

Disclaimer: Yumi-Chan ish nowhere near as brilliant as Kishimoto-san to be able to create something like Naruto. Insert sob here

Opening Song: 'Line and Sinker' – Billy Talent

Warnings: Umm… NaruSasu in later chapters. KibaHina whenever I can get to it. Naughty language XD. Random fan girl bashing. Lack of Itachi and continuous fights between Sasuke and Naruto, but we all know its just sexual tension. Oh, and some Shonen-ai foreshadowing/ symbolism. Maybe some OOC-ness, tell me if there is! O.O I want to try and keep them IC as much as possible, but since it's an AU fic, that may be somewhat difficult >. 

I'm actually really happy with how the story is turning out so far! And I recently got a brainful of ideas so this story may be quite a bit longer than expected. But that's good right?

**And Las Vegas was GREAT! If you ever get the chance, or already have… I _highly_ recommend going! Just ignore the men standing along the street handing out porn… O.o quite awkward.**

**For everyone who enjoys the anime/Manga 'Fullmetal alchemist': Go to me and Rai's profile (Click on zee Happy Emo) and read her story titled 'this is How it Goes'. It's her first time writing something major (from what I know). And by what I have been experiencing, she may not be that confident about her story. Give it a try; it's an EdwardxOC fic for any of you FMA lovers here.**

**. R.e.p.l.i.e.s. (Umm… Cool American candies for all reviewers (Sorry if you're American and already use to 'em) XD! Heh… I'm Canadian, and fascinated with the interesting variety of awesome foods in America. So different! O.O)**

MuzicLuvre brenna.d: Hurray for DDR! And hurray for pie! Thank you!

Sugarpixie02: You'll just have to read to find that out. Heheheh. Thanks

Aspreal: Yosh! I've seen the graduation one too. I absolutely adore Sifl and Olly, awesome show. I watched their episode with 'Ninja of the Night' and then I saw the Naruto one afterwards. Absolutely hilarious! Thank you for the review!

Trolly: XP sorry I couldn't take you. But, next time I go on a trip I'll cram ya' into my suitcase. Hope you like cramped spaces. Nyahaha! Thanks for the review.

Sonicfanatic: YAY! Its only the best type 'o music too! And yes, I am indeed superbly cool. XD Thank you for the review!

Dragonmaster1703: yay! That's always a good thing. Glad you liked it. Thank you!

SwtTom0-chan93: Tomo-chan! I haven't mentioned this yet, but… I absolutely love reading your reviews! You always seem to make me laugh. And yes, Naru-chan is becoming very jealous, but he'll get over it all won't he? Bwahaha. And try not to torture/kill/harm or anything-that-involves-physical (perhaps mental O.o)-pain to Naru-chan and Sasu-kun I need the two of 'em for the story! XD Thank you for the great review Tomo-chan!

Black Water-fox: Aww, thank you so much! Yeah, Naruto tends to be very confusing with his feelings XD.

Everyone Else: THANKYUUUUU!

* * *

Chapter 6

_Today I don't feel pretty,  
__And I'm tired of trying to fit right in  
__Don't think they're just so great  
_'_Cause being great must suck  
_-Billy Talent

_Why me…? Seriously… why. Me? What did I do to deserve this?_ Naruto sat at the edge of his bed, staring blankly at the floor before him. The incident at the arcade seemed to replay continuously within his mind. Why had he just exploded like that to Sasuke? Blue eyes raised themselves from the ground and fixed onto another still object, particularly a 'SR-71' poster… just to try and calm his mind with zombie-like staring. "Meh, he deserved it. I hope I hurt that bastard… I-I hate h-him" Naruto squinted questioningly at himself when the last couple words were stuttered.

'_You don't want to hate him, and you don't want him to hate you either.'_

Naruto's eyes widened at the sudden outburst of his own thoughts, "Liar." He knew this was getting ridiculous, muttering to himself within debates against his own conscience. Yeah, Naruto was extremely confused. Not knowing what he thought about the Uchiha, what he was feeling about it all right now… and why it was so hard to hate him, when he really wanted to. Forcing himself out of his trance, Naruto stood and wandered out of the room. The lights were turned off and the apartment was noiseless, the blond raised an eyebrow and eyed the digital clock on the microwave, 12:45. _The hell? I've been 'reflecting' for that long already?_ He clenched his hand over the handle and roughly opened the refrigerator, settling for water over a coke at this hour. The bored blond quietly wandered over to the sitting room, falling onto the couch and clicking the television on, abruptly muting it in order to avoid a grumpy Iruka.

He didn't keep track of the time; seconds, minutes or hours could have gone by until a wave of drowsiness washed over Naruto, sending him into a deep slumber while still sitting on the couch.

o.0.o

_Everything was black… silent… and unoccupied. Naruto stood in the centre of the nothingness, though he was younger…a lot younger. A blank expression enveloping his face as faintly glowing figures slowly appeared around him._ _The figures gradually gained detail, they became the random faces of people, disgusted at him, turning their backs and avoiding. Naruto just stood, a fake smile on his face, hiding the pain within him. The people disappeared, along with Naruto. The blond reappeared, now approximately nine years. Kiba stood by his side, the same age and bearing an annoyed and angered expression, obviously cursing Naruto, though everything was still silent. The angered Kiba disappeared and a new one appeared on the other side, a friendly expression. His first ever friend…._

'_Just another regular dream I guess…'_

_But then it all went black again and Naruto appeared at his current age. A dark figure standing a couple meters away, staring straight back at him. Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke wore a devilish smirk on his face. Though as he walked forward, it became friendlier. Until he was about a foot away from Naruto, now his expression was full of… love. "Naruto… You can't hate me… you don't want to hate me." His voice was mocking though soothing at the same time. He stepped forward and lifted a hand to Naruto's face, stepping forward more to bring them about half an inch apart._

_Naruto inhaled sharply as Sasuke quickly closed the distance between them, soft lips pressing tenderly onto his own. Sasuke pulled away not long after, and had a new expression of tranquility on his face, "Sasuke…."_

"_Yo! Wake up Naruto!" Sasuke's voice changed to one unlike his own, it was loud and… older. Naruto recognized the voice, not as Sasuke's own, but as his very own guardians. Everything slowly became black again before he regained consciousness._

o.0.o

"Naruto! Waaake up!" Iruka roughly poked the blonds forehead, who was now huddled up on the floor and clinging desperately to a blanket. Naruto's eyes spread wide open, his face flushed a brilliant scarlet colour, _what the FUCK was that dream all about!_ He had absolutely no idea what the dream meant, and it scared the shit out of him. Naruto had finally forced himself to calm down before Iruka began speaking again. "Why were you saying Sasuke's name in your sleep?" At that, Naruto went extremely pale. Iruka looked at him curiously, with a hint of mischievous knowledge gleaming in his eyes. _I could just kill you right now Iruka._ Naruto chose not to answer out loud.

* * *

Narutodecided to try his best in order to avoid Sasuke today. On the bus, he sat quite a ways away from the ebony haired one, trying to interpret the dream without having the reason to look at Sasuke and have that one _particula_r part in it all flood back at him. It all seemed normal; he'd had dreams like that before. Ones showing his loneliness throughout his life, and occasionally his life getting better. But this one was new. _Sasuke_ of all people appeared in it, and actually… _kissed_ him. This was what Naruto didn't understand, his rival, the one who he envied, hated and constantly cursed turned out to be the one who he dreams about. And no, not regular dreams. Naruto didn't understand at all, of course he couldn't be attracted to Sasuke. No, that wouldn't be normal for him; of course he wasn't attracted to Sasuke, let alone _guys. _

'_You're in denial.'_

Naruto's eyes widened. It was that inner voice again, the evil, loathed and… _always correct_ voice. _No, it can't be right this time. Definitely not.

* * *

_

The paranoid blond drummed his fingers annoyingly, staring at the blank sheet of lined paper on his desk. He was supposed to pair up with his writing partner and begin the rough copy of their partner essay. Not a single word was written onto the sheet. He lifted his eyes from the paper, scanning the room. Kiba was enjoying himself with a nervous looking Hinata. Sakura and Ino were arguing over what the decorations on their scrapbook should look like. And everyone else seemed to actually be concentrating on his or her work. But of course, Naruto had the downside of this class time. Having to spend it with the one he hated.

"Naruto?" a cool voice questioned.

"GAH! NO!" Naruto flinched; looking up at the raven headed one who had dared to utter his name. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the outburst. "Whaddya want Sasuke?"

"You're being really spacey. Just staring at the sheet. Are you alright?" Sasuke asked. _What…? Did Uchiha Sasuke… of all people… just ask if I was alright? Did hell just freeze over or something!_

"Since when do you care Uchiha?" Naruto snapped back, though noticing a quick look of hurt in the others eyes. But Sasuke noticed his own mistake and covered it up with a smug grin.

"I don't." Naruto glared at this particular comment.

"Then why did you ask?" _Hah! I got him there!_ The blond smiled inwardly.

"To see your reaction." Sasuke sneered coolly, causing Naruto to emit an immature growling noise. _Maybe not…._

"Why, you bastard—" Naruto muttered but was suddenly interrupted.

"What seems to be the problem boys?" an amused voice questioned from behind the two. "Ah, and nothing written on these sheets either, eh? I believe I assigned some work for you to do. But I guess you two are just too good for it aren't you? Well, in order to cooperate with your pride, have the description of your partner finished by the end of class. Ready to be _presented_ to the class." Naruto gaped at Kurenai as she uttered the mocking words. Naruto made a largely angered gesture which involved raising his two middle fingers behind Kurenai's back as the teacher walked away.

"Hn, how immature." Sasuke said coolly, attempting to piss the blond off to his extent.

"You just shut up Uchiha! Start writing the damn description so that I don't have to witness another detention with you."

As the time went by slowly in the hushed classroom, Naruto sat at his desk scribbling madly onto his paper. To someone who didn't know better, it looked as if the teen was trying to tear a hole in the sheet with use of a dull pencil.

Naruto's rampage upon the paper just came to a close when Kurenai decided to break the silence. "Alright, there is only about twenty minutes left of class. I hope you all got a decent amount of work finished within this class time." At that comment, she eyed Sasuke and Naruto. "Ah yes, and due to two of our classmates thinking they're a bit too good to do this work… they will be chose to present their work. Hmm, Naruto… how about you step up here first?"

Naruto clenched his fist over the sheet of paper and sulked his way over to the front of the class. He cleared his throat loudly, annoying a few students within the class. "What I think about my partner... Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto paused for a moment, eyeing Sasuke and giving the other a cold glare. "If I were to really express how I feel about him, I'd probably be suspended due to ruining all your innocent minds and virgin little ears." Naruto added that last part on with a fake caring voice, obviously to mock his comment. Kurenai sat at the back of the class with wide eyes. Kiba was snickering loudly at his seat. "But allow me to express with a _less_ vulgar use of my vocabulary. I know, many of you… actually, _most_ of you here probably think that our Sasuke here is the greatest thing that ever happened to this school." He looked around the room, noticing annoyed and even furious expressions. Naruto smirked and continued, "but of course… You're wrong. This Uchiha here, in my very own opinion. Is a bastard, a selfish, know-it-all, too good for us all, BASTARD!" The blonds voice raised quite a lot at the last word. Causing some classmates to jump. Kiba was almost in tears trying to hold in laughter. "He may be all good on the outside but no—"

"Uzumaki! That is quite enough! Sit down, and you will be attending a detention for this. What made you think you could just write about how much you hate him?" Kurenai's face was red with frustration.

"If I heard correctly, I believe _you_ were the one who said we shouldn't hold back on this. And the assignment is what the person feels about his partner right? From what I can see here, I haven't misinterpreted anything within the assignment." Naruto said, shrugging as if he did nothing wrong. _What the hell are you DOING! IDIOT!_

Kurenai just sat with her mouth wide open. Naruto had apparently gotten her on that comment. But it was true wasn't it? No matter how much the blond had ranted on about how he hated Sasuke, he still followed the instructions. The currently annoyed blond released a sigh of relief as the bell penetrated through the air, freeing him from the current situation. Naruto gathered his books and fled from the class as quickly as possible. But he couldn't get far until a particular person almost tackled him to the floor from behind. Naruto's eyes widened as the person who was currently out of breath from hilarity balanced himself by placing a hand on the blonds shoulder. "Kiba…"

"That…was… H-Hilarious! Not only did you get the teacher and Uchiha pissed off… but you managed to turn the whole female population against you! Well, except for Hinata…." Kiba stood by himself and managed the words with only a couple pauses due to laughter in between. Naruto didn't seem as amused with the result. "Yet we never did get to hear what Sasuke wrote about you. But still…! I was having the hardest time holding in the laughs!"

"I noticed." Naruto muttered quietly.

Kiba raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of voice tone. "You okay?"

"I shouldn't have done that. Seriously… what the hell was I _thinking_?" Naruto stared at the floor with a look of disbelief. "Kiba… I'm never going to be able to face him again! And he's my partner for that fucking project! I seriously need to do something."

"Naruto… you have to be one of the most confusing people on the face of the earth. Lately, you've been having more mood swings than a teenage girl during PMS." Kiba snickered. "But… seriously, at first. You welcomed him and even attempted to be his friend and all. Then you became jealous and started to hate him. And now… it seems like you want to fix it all and don't want to hate him." Naruto's head shot up and his eyes widened as he remembered the dream from the past night.

"_Naruto… You can't hate me… you don't want to hate me."_

"I-I don't know what's wrong right now. I'm just really confused." Naruto's mind throbbed. "I actually think I'm going to go to the sickroom… or… something." The perplexed boy turned his back and began to slowly walk down the hall.

"Or the counsellor." Kiba suggested almost inaudibly.

"What did you say?"

"Umm. The school counsellor. They might be able to help. If even just a little." Kiba scratched the back of his head nervously and waved, "err. I have to go to class right now. See ya Naruto."

o.0.o

"Hello, Hello Naruto!" a young-looking woman (who everyone knew was older than she looked) greeted as the boy walked into the office. Her face was slightly flushed and she was hurriedly shoving something into her desk drawer. _Yep… drunk again._ The school's principal had a slight ((understatement, ahoy!)) addiction to alcohol… and gambling. Which was the main reason they didn't have the best school system and lots of students probably chose not to come.

"Uhhh, yeah. Hi Tsunade. I'm here to see the school counsellor."

"Nyah! You want to spend time with me again? Isn't getting all those detentions enough for you?" The tipsy woman slurred. Making Naruto more annoyed.

"No, I want to see the counsellor."

"We don't have a counsellor. You can try talking to me though, I'll probably have the best advice out of everyone here." Tsunade chortled. Naruto just sighed and walked forward, taking a seat across from Tsunade. _Bad idea… Bad idea!_

"What's your problem today young'un?"

"I'm… um… confused about how I feel about somebody—"

"Ohh! You're in love!" The older woman leaned forward to pat Naruto on the head but just ended up loosing her balance and stumbling off the chair and onto the floor. Naruto frowned.

"Um. No, that's not it. But um. You know what? I think I'm going to talk to Iruka or somebody… else. About this." Naruto stood and looked down, doing his best to avoid Tsunade who was now attempting to crawl back onto the chair. Before another word could be uttered between them, Naruto quickly scribbled his name on the sign out list and rushed out the door. At least she wouldn't remember him leaving the school after sobering up.

End Chapter 6

* * *

Authors Notes: BAHAHA! I had fun writing this chapter… I don't know why. Oh oh! I am sooooo incredibly sorry for taking that long to write! See, I'm in a rowing club and we've been having a lot of competitions and regatta's lately. So I haven't really had much time. And… um… another slight problem…. I actually… really like somebody at my school. And I've been so paranoid lately because I want to tell him. But I haven't really done this sort of thing before. XD. Anyone have advice or experience!

Bah. That dream sequence was really gay. But it added some… inner Shonen-ai right? Oh yeah, and if any of you are offended by the PMS comment. Well, then you can't take a joke. See, I'm a girl and even had a laugh at that (seeing as I wrote it >. ) . So if you're offended easily. I suggest you don't read on. XP

Anywhoo. I loved Naruto's little portion of his essay in this. I have fun making little Naru-chan have anger spasms. Heeheehee, Oh. Next chapter will be some of Sasuke's Point of view. Since we need to hear his say on all this. XP But first will be Iruka's more accurate (compared to Tsunade) opinion on what Naruto's thinking. And _perhaps_, the beginning of some one sided NaruSasu (one-sided for now… smirk). But you'll just have to read to find out. And I'll have to write…. In a shorter amount of time. O.o


End file.
